powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pokemonfan807
When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Use scrollbox. Links, not text. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:48, July 26, 2018 (UTC) 11. No world/verse/series specific powers are allowed and will be deleted. (For example, Kryptonian Physiology or Dementor Physiology) See Page Creation and Details or any finished page what they are supposed to look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:48, July 29, 2018 (UTC) 2. When a page has little to no content it will be deleted. See Page Creation and Details, just few lines won't do it. Just think the power you want to do, consider the description for Capabilities, any powers linked to it. Good start is to go to similar power and figure out what you can keep and what needs to be changed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:53, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Please find computer, android means every single thing has to be done again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:40, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Use Preview before posting. It's right above Publish. Your last pretty much needs total overhaul from the letters up. Please try to figure out how to make the pages the right way instead of making new ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:15, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Well, you're at least adding links now, but you really should focus on figuring out how to actually make the page work instead of just making new ones. You could make a blog-page and use it to get things working for example. Also, please use Capital Letters on page names. And your page ideas really need some work. When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Use scrollboxes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:35, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Use Preview before posting. It's right above Publish. Name (Series) ISN'T optional. This is the amount of changes has to be done to get it usable. Please take a note on what is done and don't do those again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:03, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Capital Letters. Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:25, July 30, 2018 (UTC) How about this: before you make a power you ask me if that works? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:46, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Before you even start to make a power, figure out what you're going to write instead of adding few lines and then asking help. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:29, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Go to Edit => button on top says Source => click that. You see the whole thing in text. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:26, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Your page Hiya. Hope you are well. Creating and editing pages can be a bit daunting if you are unfamiliar with things. Check your Mountain Destruction page. I gave you a bit of a running start. Try filling in the spaces as they should be. As you create pages and fill in spaces, you can use the Edit, Classic Editor page, then use the source option at the top right corner to make your pages. It may take some time, but you'll get the hang of it. Good luck. Kusarigama (talk) 00:45, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Before making new powers, how about fixing the ones you've done? One sentence and pic isn't power. Only reason I didn't delete it is that you would complain about it and I've had too much of that lately. "Kuopiofi I know everything you do to my superpowers and stuff. I know everything because my Gmail let's me know what you are doing to my superpowers." And? It's not like I've been shy saying that yours need work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, July 31, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Please go to Take Down Attack and work on it a bit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:44, July 31, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:49, August 3, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. Use scrollbox. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Try double ' , that's what it is in text/Source. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:49, August 7, 2018 (UTC) There's a reason I've pointed out few times that you can ask if the idea is workable before making a page. Three of the most active creators do just that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:29, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Two things to remember in future: before you load a new pic, use Photo on Add Features and media to search if we have anything from the User you're thinking. We already had that same pic and in much better resolution too. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:38, August 7, 2018 (UTC) For the record, this is third time Logic Transcendence is deleted, so you're just one on that line. And please drop the self-martyring and moaning. I've already told you several times to just ASK before making page. I was planning to rework the page to something usable, but then realized we already have Logic Defiance. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:30, August 9, 2018 (UTC) I think that's covered by Nonexistence, Absolute Destruction and/or Irreversible Destruction. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Well... Environment Creation has quite a few Variations so opposites to those are pretty obvious. Just don't spam them on cluster as that makes people complain. One every few days should be slow enough. Try to find Users/pics for them before you make them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, August 10, 2018 (UTC) As far as I can see, there's nothing against it. Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:29, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Why should you? We already have that area quite well covered. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:51, August 10, 2018 (UTC) "Why should you? We already have that area quite well covered." For some reason everyone wants to make meta, omni, or absolute power, it got old quite some time ago. Because we already have Gun Protrusion. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:41, August 11, 2018 (UTC)